


Arranged (AU)

by InkedAngst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedAngst/pseuds/InkedAngst
Summary: When the princess Marinette finds out she has to marry a man she's never met she runs away, she meets a group of misfits and falls in love with a member who just so happens to love her back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Arranged Marriage! Are you kidding me, I’ve never even met this man and you expect me to Marry him!" Marinette was furious, she didn't want to have an arranged marriage she wanted to find love on her own terms. Her maid Alya had tried to calm her down but to no avail Marinette stayed furious, "I don't want to marry someone i've never met!" Alya stepped out of the room to give Marinette some time to cool down, she didn't take the news very well. After all she was right she had never met Prince Adrien and was already expected to marry him. Alya walked down the stairs leaving Marinette to breathe and calm down. "I've never met this man and I have to marry him, I don't even know what he's like!" 

Marinette walked down the stairs to find a man she had never seen before, blonde gray hair, blue eyes and a crown. "I don't know what to say" Marinette hid behind the railing, "My son, he ran away after I told him about the marriage. He said he wanted to find love on 'his own terms' and I should feel horrible for forcing this on him!" Marinette knew how that felt she wondered if she would be able to sneak out as well, she went back up stairs and got her things. 

She opened the window and slid down the tree growing just outside her window, she never liked much of the fancy royal things. She preferred to tough things out. She made it to the bottom of the trunk and started running into the forest, not looking back she wanted to get as far away from the castle as she could. She never wanted to return, not as long as she had to marry a prince she had never met. Marinette ran into the forest, it was getting dark and she could already hear the wolves. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. She heard a loud howl and started running deeper into the forest, she lost her footing and tripped over an overgrown root. 

She turned around to press her back against a tree and came face to face with a wolf, she tried not to scream as she felt the hot breath trail down her neck. Marinette closed her eyes, she was ready for the wolf to kill her. Instead she felt a hand cup her cheek "Are you okay, that wolf could have killed you" she started shaking "your lucky I found you when I did" she opened her eyes and saw a man around her age, eighteen with blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a black suit with cat ears and a tail. He helped her up and grabbed her hand "do you have anywhere to go?" he asked leading her to a clearing, she shook her head. "alright follow me"

He gripped her hand and lead her towards a cluster of trees, he pushed past them and lead her to a set of tents by a fire. "What is this place" Marinette asked as the man pulled her over to the tents. She let him drag her over to the center by the fire, "who are you"

He dropped her hand and bowed "I am Chat Noir and we" he motioned to a masked person behind him "are the misfits" the girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a yellow suit with black detail. "so who are you"

Marinette curtsied "I'm Marinette" the two's expression widened. "yes, the princess but no need for anything formal. I hate that about myself." The cat slipped forward and planted a kiss on her hand, "Hey" she said laughing "I said nothing formal." He smirked and Marinette felt her face heat up. Chat went into a tent and brought out a red suit and mask, "Is is this for me" he nodded. 

She looked down at the red suit feeling the fabric, "Your one of us now, you can change in my tent." Marinette nodded and watched the two as she entered the tent, "No queen bee, I still don't have feelings for you"

"come on you can't use that arranged marriage shit on me anymore"

"Says who, I don't have feelings for you." don't 

"That's why you ran away in the first place, the marriage"

Marinette stepped out of the tent in the suit.It fit her really well and she could just about see the black cat starring at her, blushing. "You look amazing, but you'll need a code name we all have one." he paused for a second and looked back up at Marinette "Ladybug" 

Queen be stepped forward and leaned into Marinette's ear, "Look he likes you I can see it be careful". Marinette stepped back and the bee clapped her hands "Welp it's getting late time for bed, You need a place to sleep" she smirked and looked over at Chat who had pure red spreading across his face. "my tent is pretty full so.. Chat would you be willing to let her sleep in your tent until we find something else." Marinette blushed, it wasn't that tight of a squeeze it looked like a two person tent anyway.

Marinette looked over at Chat who was nodding slowly "sure why not" he shot the bee a death stare and lead Marinette to his tent. She sat down across from him "Don't let her get to you, Bugaboo" the nickname fell out with no warning. A blush spread across Marinette's face, it probably matched her suit. "Sorry, um like I was saying Queen Bee can get a bit... well you saw her" Marinette nodded. A shiver ran down her spine "Here come over here" Chat held out his arm and pulled her closer letting her rest her head on his chest, he pulled up a blanket and laid her down on her back placing the blanket on top. 

Chat didn't want to admit it but he missed the sudden absence of her warmth on top of him. "Well goodnight.. Kitty" warmth spread across his face this girl was gonna be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat woke up the next day with Ladybug curled up next to him, a blush spread across her face. No. he couldn't afford to think like that, she was already supposed to marry someone and so was he. Ladybug slowly nodded awake, "Hey Chat, you okay". 

Queen Bee opened the flap on the tent "Guys there you are come quick there are some people out there looking for you Mari, and some one else to" they all three got up and snuck to the edge of the bushes, there they were Alya and Nino the first hand servants to Marinette and Adrien. 

Chat let out a hushed whisper "Damn it" Ladybug looked up at him confused. "Nothing it's just they come here a lot looking for me, the boy at least" he sighed "and I don't want to go back" Nino whipped his head over in their direction and Chat pulled them both down into the bush. He pulled them both back up after the sound of footfall left. "Sorry about that LB, it's just I hate when they come around"

She nodded and helped the cat up, "I get it" she dusted off her suit and they walked back over to Queen Bee. "How long have they been coming to visit?" she asked.

Queen Bee stepped up "A while maybe a week, well when Chat came here at least." Ladybug nodded and walked back to her tent that she shared with Chat. She soon heard footfall as the tent unzipped, it was Chat.

He sat down next to her and crossed his legs "Is something wrong, you just kinda walked away" she shook her head. "Are you regretting coming here, I can help you find your way back" 

Marinette shook her head, "No I love this place, there is no way I'm going back to an arranged marriage" 

Chat nodded and started scratching the back of his neck, "So.." he looked up and his eyes landed on her lips. They were a light pink, and they looked so kissable. He started leaning in and pressed his lips against hers only for a moment before quickly pushing away. "S-sorry I didn't mean to"

Marinette brushed the bangs out of her face and smiled, "It's okay I-I didn't mind" she leaned in a placed a small kiss on his lips. A light blush spread across his cheeks and he looked at the floor of the tent. 

Soon Queen Bee popped her head in, "alright love birds time to eat breakfast" Ladybug's face turned red under the mask and Chat did too. 

The two followed Queen Bee and sat down by her tent.She has a few things prepared, maybe rabbit. Chat pulled out a small section of meat and handed it to Ladybug, "Here you need some food, I assume your kingdom isn't very close." She nodded and took the food Chat had handed her, Queen Bee was next to grab the food she took a small portion and left the rest to Chat. It wasn't a very big rabbit but it was still a decent amount.

Ladybug finished eating and excused herself, and walked back to the tent. "wow your right she sure is special" Queen Bee mocked.

"Need I remind you, Chloe. You found me because you ran away from servant duties"

"well that doesn't give you the right to just tell anyone about us"

"It doesn't give you the right to give her you bullshit either" With that Chat stood up and walked to his tent where Marinette was now sitting. "Hey Mari..." he sat down next to her.

She smiled "I thought we didn't call each other by our real names?" she asked playfully.

Chat scooted closer and laughed, "we don't have too, it's more of Chloe's idea." Marinette smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Hey you okay.."

Marinette sighed "Ya... I'm just worried they'll find me, and well I love it here." Chat smiled, he wouldn't say it out loud but he loved having her here too. She was better than Chloe and didn't consistently remind him he was a prince in an arranged marriage. She didn't try to show off, she mainly stayed hidden. She didn't care how everyone else acted and didn't mind Chloe's antics. "Hey kitty.." he looked down at her curled up in his lap, "I.. I think I like you and I'm scared"


	3. Chapter 3

Chat pulled hair out of her face "Hey don't be scared, you have nothing to worry about" Marinette curled up into his embrace. Chat let his arms fall around her, "I like you too." Chat didn't want to say anything but he had thought she was cute since he first saw her. Marinette leaned her head back and let it rest on his shoulder and Chat blushed. 

Marinette looked up at the cats emerald eyes, they were so captivating. "Chat" Marinette smiled. The cat looked down at her, "I like you." Chat smiled and kissed the top of her head, Marinette snuggled up closer and let his embrace engulf her. "Chat, don't let them take me back please."

Chat smiled "I won't princess, I promise" Marinette smiled she loved it here. "Come on let's head outside and go for a walk, those people usually only come by once a day." 

Marinette sighed, "But you don't know Alya" Marinette whispered. Alya was pretty persistent and never let her guard down, "Chat what if- what if they do come back" Marinette sat up and turned to face the cat. "You said you haven't seen that girl before right?" Marinette asked desperately trying to not get them caught. Soon they two heard footfall and someone calling for Mainette. "Chat their looking for me"

Chat unzipped the tent and stepped out to see the same girl from before looking around through the trees. "Marinette, Your highness!" the girl called. She hadn't spotted the tents yet and Chat wanted to keep it that way. The girl kept stumbling trough the trees "princess!" the girl called again.

Chat stepped forward and Marinette followed “Mari please stay here” Chat said trying to keep her out of sight from the woman. Marinette shook her head, she was going to protect Chat at all costs even if that meant Alya seeing her. Chat say that she wasn’t heading back to the tent. “Please stay in the tent, I don’t want them taking you back, and away from me.” 

Marinette shook her head “Chat I’ll be fine, I swear” she stood next to him and Queen Bee came rushing over, she looked worried. Marinette’s concern grew why did she look so nervous.

Queen Bee stopped for a breath before talking “The girl is back and she brought the boy” she said panting.

Marinette froze was Alya onto her? “Guys, I’ll take care of it” Marinette sighed. She knew the chances of her being taken back were very high. She hoped Alya wouldn’t notice it was her. 

Chat grabbed her arm “You are not going out there, They’ll take you back for sure” he didn’t let go. “Please stay,” The cat begged. Marinette sighed she looked down at the suit she was wearing, she really wanted to stay here and she couldn’t bring herself to leave Chat.

Chat pulled her arm back and she fell into his chest, he gently wrapped his arms around her. “Chat I want to stay here with you more than anything but we need to get rid of her somehow.” Chat hugged her tighter and she hugged him back, “I’ll be fine Kitty. I will always come back to you.” Marinette pulled away from his hug and kissed his cheek. 

Chat refused to let go but she managed to pull away “Mar-Ladybug please” Marinette looked away for a second before facing Chat again. “You promise?” He asked his voice breaking. 

Marinette nodded and Queen Bee pulled her aside, “Look I don’t really like you but Chat obviously does.” Marinette looked over at Chat, “So if you don’t come back I’ll never hear the end of it” Marinette nodded and slowly stepped away closer to Alya. 

Soon Marinette heard fast footfall behind her, “Mari please wait” It was Chat, “I don’t want to lose you” Chat’s lips fell into a frown. It made Marinette feel uneasy, Chat leaned in and kissed her, Marinette gave in and started kissing back. Chat slid his hand up her back and to her hair, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss making Marinette gasp. Chat took this opportunity to get a better grasp on her lips.

Marinette let her hand snake around to his waist and pull him in, Chat dropped his hand from her head to her neck and let his other hand wrap around to the small of her back. “C-Chat” Marinette mumbbeld in between kisses.

He slowly trailed his lips down to her neck which made her let out a quiet moan, Chat held her tighter. “Princess, I” Chat kissed her again “I-” another kiss “I can’t let you go.” Chat brought his lips back up to hers.

Alya’s voice came closer, “Marinette your highness!” Chat pulled away from the kiss. Marinette went to push away but again Chat pulled her closer, “Marinette!” Alya called out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat didn’t want to let her go, he loved her and now was so close to losing her. “Chat, Kitty please.” Chat looked at her and blue met green, “If it is time for us to say goodbye I wouldn’t want to make this any harder.” Chat could see a tear in her eye. 

Chat reluctantly released her, Marinette smiled and started walking towards Alya desperately hoping she wouldn’t recognize her. Soon Marinette heard someone running towards her and turned to see Queen Bee speeding past her.

Marinette stopped her, “What are you doing?, you don’t know Alya you don’t know what she will do.” Alya’s voice grew closer and her footfall became more clear.

Queen Bee turned to see Chat staring at them, “Look Chat really loves you and I don’t want to have to deal with him being sad if you leave.” Queen Bee was kind, in a sort of twisted way. “Look I care about how he feels and if he loses you then...:” She sighed, “He won’t be the same, so I’m going and your staying here.” Queen Bee stepped forward and Marinette turned around to face Chat.

He was starring at the ground, Marinette slowly started walking towards him. He didn’t look up and Queen Bee started heading out to find Alya, Marinette gently lifted his chin up. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the tears. “M-Mari?” He pulled her into a hug which she happily returned.

Marinette gently pressed her lips to his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere Chatton, okay” Chat smiled and pulled her in tighter resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed there for a minute just holding onto each other, The footfall from had quieted down and soon it was silent. 

Chat slowly pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead, “I love you.” He gently brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, “Mare…”, Chat’s voice trailed off, “You like being here right..” 

Marinette smiled and planted a kiss in Chat’s lips, “I love it here. With you. Just being able to relax is the best thing ever.”, Marinette placed another kiss on his lips. He smiled and happily returned the kiss. 

Marinette smiled and let her hands snake into his soft hair, Chat let out a purring noise which made Marinette smile on his lips. Chat let his hands drop down to her waist and pull her closer, his right hand trailed its way up her back and to her neck. He pulled her in closer trying to pour all of his love into this kiss. 

Marinette felt Chat pull her in a deepen the kiss, she had to admit she loved the feeling she got while kissing him or snuggling with him in the tents. Chat’s lips trailed down to her jawline, 

Marinette let out a squeak which made Chat blush. Marinette felt Chat’s breath on her neck, “Geez get a room you two”, The couple turned around to see Queen Bee standing next to them, “I got rid of that Alya girl.. Your right Ladybug she is stubborn.” Marinette gave Chloe a slight smile, “Well in any case I bought us sometime, I told her that I hadn’t seen anyone named Marinette but that I could go ask the ‘Alpha’ if he knew anything.” Queen Bee motioned to Chat.

Chat looked more worried than curious “Go on”, Marinette suddenly got the feeling Queen Bee hadn’t really got rid of Alya. 

Queen Bee gulped, “yeah she wanted to meet you to talk.”, She stepped aside to reveal Alya tumbling around the bushed and trees trying to make her way over. Marinette’s heart stopped, this was it, this was how she was going to be found out, how she was going to be separated from Chat.

Marinette felt a grip tighten around her waist and she looked down to see Chat’s arm pulling her closer to him, she didn’t mind in fact she was thankful he was being so protective of her. Marinette looked up to see Alya’s brown eyes starring directly at hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Alya was staring into Marinette’s eyes, she had on a mask and she prayed it was enough, “What do you want!” Chat held on to Marinette not wanting to let her go, Marinette let her left hand reach up and rest on his shoulder. He let out a sharp exhale, “You should leave.”

Alya shook her head, “I’m looking for the princess, I have been for the past few weeks.” Alya changed her gaze over to Queen Bee, “And I heard that the ‘Alpha’ could help.” Chat gave Queen Bee a death stare, “sure I can help, Leave she’s not here!”

Queen Bee stared at Chat, “Chat what gives you the ri-” She was cut off by Chat yelling. 

Chat was furious, “SHUT UP.” Queen Bee stepped back, “I’m sorry miss but she isn’t here.” Chat was desperately trying to get this girl off their tail. Alya took a step closer to Marinette she still had her mask and suit on but nothing else was different. Marinette held her breath as Alya took to more steps, she was getting closer and Marinette felt her heart stop. She gently squeezed Chat’s shoulder.

Alya leaned into to Marinette’s face to get a closer look, “It’s you.” Alya said in a single breath, she grabbed Marinette’s right hand and pulled it towards her causing Chat to loosen his grip, “Marinette what were you thinking!” Chat reached his hand out and grabbed her left hand as he stepped closer, “You get away from her!” Alya yelled pushing Chat back.

Marinette ripped her hand away from Alya’s, “I’m staying here!”, Marinette stepped closer to Chat and let him pull her close to his chest, “Please just go away, I’m not going back!” Alya was getting mad. Chat continued to death stare Alya.

Chat tightened his grip around Marinette, “Marinette don’t be stupid!, what kind of mind games did they play on you?” Alya tried to step forward but Marinette and Chat stepped back. 

Marinette nuzzled in closer to Chat, “Alya I love him!” Alya stiffened, and Chat smiled resting his head on Marinette’s, “The only thing I have learned here is common sense!” Alya took a step back, “You lost your chance I’m not going back!” 

A rustling was heard in the bushes and Nino pushed his way out, Chat flinched and tightened his grip on Marinette, “Alya there you are did you find the princess..” Nino noticed the group around Alya, He walked over and Alya nodded motioning to Marinette. 

Nino started walking over to Marinette and grabbed her arm slowly trying to pry her away from Chat, Marinette fought to get lose but it was no use. Chat knew how strong Nino was, he knew it was no use to try to fight against Nino. Chat let Marinette slip from his hands, “Wait” Chat needed them to listen, just this once, “If I never get to see her again can I say goodbye at least” Nino and Alya looked at eachother, “Alone..”

Nino reluctantly let go and Marinette ran over to Chat, he walked her over to the tents, “C-Chat I don’t want to go with them.” Marinette buried her head into his chest. 

He lifted her head and cupped her cheek, “I know Mare, but there’s no point.. I wish I could keep you here with me but I can’t.” Marinette buried her face into his chest again, “I’m going to show you who I am.” 

Marinette looked up in surprise, “I- I thought you couldn’t”

Chat nodded, “I know, I know but.. I want you to know.” he slowly removed his mask to reveal his face, Marinette brushed her thumb against his cheek, “My real name is Adrien..” 

Marinette let her hand fall to his shoulder, “Adrien..” She let her eyes remember every part of his face, she didn’t want to lose him and she knew he wasn’t happy about losing her either. “I-I’ll try to come back.”

Chat placed his mask back on and smiled, “I’m sure you would.” he planted a kiss on her lips, “I hate saying goodbye..” 

Marinette pushed hair out of his face, “So then let’s just say… see you later.” 

Chat smiled, “yeah, see you later..” he planted a kiss on her forehead. Queen Bee walked over and pointed at Alya and Nino waiting for Marinette to come back, Marinette smiled and planted a kiss on Chat’s cheek. She wanted to hold his hand until they reached Alya but she didn’t want to make it harder to leave.

Alya grabbed her arm and started walking Nino stayed and looked over at the man dressed in black, he swore he recognized him from somewhere, “Nino!” Chat knew if he told Nino who he was he’d be taken away to and if Marinette ever did come back he wouldn’t be here to see her, “It’s me Adrien”


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette plopped down on her bed, Alya had thrown her a dress and Marinette was changing into it. She slid the mask off and placed it in her jewelry box, it only housed a necklace and Marinette wanted to keep the mask so she could always remember Chat.

She slipped out of the ladybug printed suit and hid it in a box under her bed, she slipped on the dress and ran a brush through her hair. She didn’t know who the prince was going to be but the only thing she could think of was Chat. 

Adrien was brought back to his castle, “Take off those clothes and put on your regular outfit your highness.” Adrien sighed, he slowly undid the mask and set it down. He wished he could have had Marinette with him for a bit longer, he knew she would be missing him just as much as he was missing her. 

He slipped off his suit and replaced it with his normal prince attire, he wished that he could see her again. 

It had been about a week and Marinette was told the prince she was supposed to marry was here to see her. She reluctantly slipped on a dress and pulled up her hair, she applied make-up and opened her jewelry box which housed her mask. She sighed and pulled out her necklace, she clipped it on. 

She gently brushed her fingers across the mask, she missed Chat she really missed him, “Marinette, your highness” it was Alya, “The prince is ready.” Marinette just stood there, Alya came up the steps and walked into Marinette’s room. She sighed, “Forget about that masked boy, you are a princess and you will marry the prince down stairs.”

Marinette didn’t move, Alya walked over and pushed her from behind. She lead her out the door and to the stairs, Marinette couldn’t see the prince’s face, it was hidden by the bodyguard next to him. 

She slowly walked down the stairs as the body gaurd slowly stepped away Marinette looked at the prince and saw Chat standing there as who he really was Adrien. It all made since now, the delay in the marriage, the reason two different people, butler and maid were both in the forest.

Adrien noticed Marinette and smiled, “Nice to meet you, your royal highness.” Marinette meantly rolled her eyes. She finished walking down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

The body gaurd stepped away and Alya smiled, “We have arranged for you two to have time alone now to get to know each other. Marinette nodded and motioned for Adrien to follow. 

They made it to Marinette’s room and both started laughing, “who would have guess we would have been the ones to marry eachother.”

Adrien smiled, “I don’t know but i’m glad it’s you.” He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
